


A Place In Hell

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Fragging, Gen, Let's Murder the Commander, The Prize is Worth the Price, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean always knew one thing, if his Commander ever tried to throw his, or his comrades lives away, he would kill them.</p><p>He meant every word.</p><p>He just never expected the Commander in question to be Armin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place In Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yet another SnK kink meme prompt here. This one called for Jean to frag Armin, because Armin had become one of the most ruthless commanders in the history of humanity. With the added implication that Jean would succeed in killing Armin. Inspiration struck and I took it a different way. Because we all know that Eren and Mikasa wouldn't let anyone who killed Armin live for long afterwards. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

It's dawn when Jean is rudely woken up by a kick to the stomach. They pull him to his feet, bind his arms behind his back, and drag him limping towards the courtyard. No one had bothered to set his leg, and every step sent a stab of pain through his body.

_No need to waste a doctor's time on a dead man._

There's a small crowd gathered in the courtyard. He recognizes a few of the faces. Most of them are from the Scouting Legion, but there's a few civilians and members of the Stationary Guard among them as well. There's a raised platform off to the side, where the few people of any importance are seated.

He recognizes Armin immediately. There's bandages wrapped around his head, one of his arms is still in a sling, and the black eye still hasn't faded. But he's still somehow managed to dress in full uniform, he even has his medal pinned to the front of his chest. A Royal Commendation from the King for his success in retaking Wall Maria.

_The Commander kills nearly a quarter of a million people, and he gets a medal. I fail to kill one person, and I get to die._

Eren and Mikasa stand at Armin's side. Mikasa merely stares at him impassively, like he's not even worth the effort of being looked at. Eren's eyes burn with a triumphant furry. Jean knows enough of how Eren thinks to understand that he ceased to be a treasured comrade the moment he raised his knife to Armin's back.

They have nothing to worry about of course. There is no situation in the world that would make Armin sacrifice his two loyal attack dogs.

_Did those recruits know they were being sent to their death? That they were merely buying time so that the main formation could get into position?_

_"It wasn't an easy choice to make Jean. But we needed more time, it would have been a massacre if those titans reached us before we were in position, and its better that the Legion loose five inexperienced recruits than five veteran soldiers."_

They drag him to the back wall, spin him around, and slam him back into the stone.

_Did those civilians know that the safety they were promised was merely a lie? That they were being used as bait for Armin's grand trap?_

_"What would you have me do? The sacrifice of their lives helped save thousands more! I'm not proud of it, but it was the lesser of two evils."_

A Sargent with a scroll steps forward and addresses the crowd.

"Today, the man known as Jean Kirschtein is sentenced to die by firing squad, for the crime of attempting to murder his commanding officer Armin Arlert."

Jean's broken leg burns as he attempts to stay upright, but he grits his teeth through the pain and bears it. There is no way he is going to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him kneel in the dirt.

The firing squad steps forward, their guns at the ready.

_"My only regret is that Eren and Mikasa stopped me before I could finish him off!"_

The Sargent puts away the scroll and draws his blade. "Squad at attention! Take your marks!"

Five guns are slowly raised to their respective shoulders and leveled at Jean. It's then that he finds his voice.

"THERE'S A PLACE WAITING FOR YOU IN HELL ARMIN!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "I'LL BE THERE TO GREET YOU WHEN THEY FINALLY BRING YOU IN!"

The blade drops.

"Fire!"


End file.
